


First Sight

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Conner heard about Robin, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> For the 60_minute_fics challenge on LJ - "Your character is looking for someone - destined meetings." 
> 
> In which Smallville Conner needs superhero friends his own age.

Conner kind of has this habit of not listening to Clark, which is fair since Clark has this habit of being a condescending douche. He means well, but sometimes Conner wants to punch him. He’s pretty sure the school guidance counselor would call it part of being a teenager; Conner thinks it’s part of living with Clark.

Case in point - Clark had told him not to go to Gotham. Which is why Conner’s hanging around on rooftops in Gotham.

He has his reasons, though. Condescending douchery aside, Clark is mostly a great guy. It’s just that Clark and most of his hero friends aren’t all that close to his age. He wants some nice, not-so-normal people his own age he can hang out with. Plus he still can’t really look Lois in the eye.

So from the first time he heard the rumors about Gotham’s new protector, he’s been obsessed.

Not with Batman. But he apparently has this guy helping him. Robin, they’re calling him. And he’s supposed to be a teenager. He’d asked Clark if he ever met Batman, and Clark just said that the guy was super territorial, and he’d better stay away from Gotham.

Whatever.

He wants to know who this kid is. What does he look like? What are his powers? Is he a hopeless do-gooder, like Clark? Not that Conner wants to be bad, or anything, no worries there, the evil ship has sailed for him and it’s never coming back. But Conner’s a little bit lazy, and it turns out he’s kind of bad at school, and Clark is friggin perfect.

Hell, Conner doesn’t know this kid’s name, or anything about him, or even that he exists for sure, but he can’t stop thinking about him.

He’s been chasing sirens all night but it seems like Batman always comes and goes before the police even get notice of stuff going on. So it’s pure luck when he’s perched on the edge of a rooftop having a snack (convenience store food, on account of the time) and he glances down just in time to see the mugging.

There’s three guys and just one small woman, so naturally he’s going to go down and help, but before he can move, this blur of red-green-yellow zips down from a catty corner roof. He lands a kick on one guy’s head, sending him sprawling. Then Robin - it has to be Robin - punches another guy in the face and spins him around, shoving him into the third guy, and somehow zipstripping him at the same time, in one smooth move. Both muggers hit the wall, and Robin slams his fist into the third guy’s face. The next thing Conner knows, all three muggers are tied up in a neat pile and Robin’s grappling back to the roof, cool as a cucumber.

Conner is now pretty sure that like Clark’s friend Oliver, this kid (and maybe Batman, too?) has no powers, which makes that pretty much the hottest thing Conner’s seen all week. Like, he’s pretty much ready to give this guy a tumble, which is something he doesn’t want to think too hard about but isn’t really opposed to, either.

Actually, Conner thinks he might be in love.

Conner’s not going to lose him, and he roofhops quickly after Robin, wanting to see where he’s going and what else he can learn. He covers about two buildings before Robin stops and turns, looking straight at him. “You’d better stop that before I meet up with Batman and he notices. He doesn’t like outsiders.”

“So I’ve heard.” Conner puts on his most charming smile, the one he knows is kind of smarmy but girls seem to find adorable.

Robin looks unimpressed. “What do you want?”

“Uh, well, actually, I came here to meet you. Cause I don’t really know any other heroes my own age. I know some older ones, and my cousin - well, second cousin, I think? - she’s a couple years older than me - but she’s still not my age. So. I heard about you and I came here. Do you have any powers? Because it looks like you did that all on your own, kind of like Green Arrow and it was kind of, um, amazing.” Conner has this problem where his mouth won’t stop sometimes, like when he’s nervous. “Really amazing, will you marry me?”

Robin’s mask twitches about in the area of his eyebrow. “How about you start with a name.”

“Oh, right, heh. Superboy. Con-” Oh, right, maybe he shouldn’t tell Robin his secret identity on the first date. Maybe the second. “Kon-El,” he says, instead, giving the Kryptonian name Clark had picked out for him. “Um, El’s kind of like my last name, though, so just Kon’s fine.”

“Kryptonian, right?”

Conner blinks. “Yeah. How did you know?”

“Batman knows everything,” Robin answers, and for the first time he sounds like he really is Conner’s age because there’s mingled awe and pride in there. He goes still for a moment, touching his ear. “Gotta go,” he says, and then runs to the edge of the rooftop, jumping off. A moment later Conner hears the thunk of a grapple hitting the next roof over. Conner reacts belatedly, speeding after him.

Conner’s fast, but he can only use superspeed so much when traveling above the streets, so when he catches up to Robin, all he gets to see is four dudes in various states of unconsciousness and captivity, with guns scattered around, which is too bad because he would love to see Robin kick some more ass.

“I’m not getting rid of you, am I?” Robin asks, as he returns to the roof.

Conner grins. “Nope, it’s one of my best traits.” He steps closer, really assessing Robin for the first time. The most boggling part is how damn tiny he is. Conner’s not really that tall himself, maybe a little above average, though he secretly hopes he’ll get Clark’s height eventually. But Robin’s small, and despite being well-muscled he manages to be kind of scrawny. But he also has a force of personality that clearly says Conner had better not mess with him, because Robin would find a way to take him down. Probably with Kryptonite since Batman already knew about the Kryptonian thing. Also, he’s cute, or at least what of him Conner can see. The previously mentioned muscles, black hair that looks perfect even after hours of crimefighting (Conner would never wear his hair that way personally, but it works for Robin). Nice-looking face. He even manages to make green tights look kind of badass.

Robin huffs a little, hesitates. “Fine. I’ll meet you when patrol is done. I...suppose it couldn’t hurt to converse with another hero my own age.”

This seems to be Bat-speak for “I want to be friends.” Conner lets out a little whoop. “I’m buying you breakfast,” he says, even though Robin seems like the kind of guy who would pass on the donuts, and they can’t exactly do sitdown.

Maybe this thought occurs to Robin, too. “I’ll buy. Meet me at-” he rattles off an address quickly, and maybe it’s part of a test, like if Conner can’t catch the address he obviously isn’t good enough for Robin.

“Okay,” Conner says, because someone in his family blessed him with a pretty good memory. For important stuff, anyway; the periodic table still escapes him. “And I was at least half serious about this marriage proposal. Fifty years from now, you will still be smokin’ hot.”

Robin’s brow twitches again but he’s not moving away, so Conner gets an arm around his waist and pulls him in closer, kissing him firmly. Robin struggles for a moment but then relaxes into it, and Conner takes his time with the kiss.

Robin’s flushed when he pulls back and Conner gives a mental cheer. “I’ll be there. For breakfast.”

Robin clears his throat. “See you later.” He turns and runs to the edge of the roof, and this time when he jumps, Conner loses track of him almost immediately.

Huh.

Conner grins to himself, because Robin is way more awesome than he’d imagined. He needs to ignore Clark more often.


End file.
